Funhouse
by Icelilly
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going a carnvial that's in town. But this carnival isn't what is seems to be. YAOI. KaiTyson, RayKenny. Chapter 4 up! NO LONGER CONTINUED.
1. The Carnival is in town

**Funhouse**

**A/N: I'm happy to say I'm not dead! I'm been very busy with school lately. Please enjoy this little fic I made.**

**EDIT: Fixed it up a bit for people who couldn't read it well!**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys you have to check this out!" Tyson yelled as he came through the door.

"Can you be any louder Tyson!" Kai said with anger in his voice.

"Sorry Kai, As I was about to said the carnival is in town today! Is it that awsome?".

"Tyson carnivals are for five year olds" Kai said.

"That's not true Kai! Carnivals are for older people too" Ray said.

Max also agreed with Ray.

"Whatever" Kai got up and walked out the room closing the door behind.

"Was it something I said?" Tyson asked.

"I'm sure it wasn't Tyson" Max said.

"Yeah he just doesn't know how to have fun" Ray said.

"Hey should we call Kenny to tell him where we are going tonight?" Tyson asked.

"No need Tyson" A fimilar voice said from behind.

"Oh hi Kenny! When did you get here?" Tyson questioned.

"Just now but I think we should go. It would be nice to take a little break" Kenny said.

"Kenny's right. We've been so busy practicing we haven't had a chance to have any fun" Ray said.

"Then it's agreed we are going to the carnival!" Everyone noded.

Everyone was getting ready to go. Tyson and Kenny were already to go.

"Hey Tyson can I ask you something?" Kenny asked.

"Sure you can! Is there something on your mind?" Tyson asked.

"This isn't about me, this is about you" Kenny said. Tyson was confused.

"Um... Okay what is it you want to know?" Tyson asked.

"I know you who you like Tyson you can't hide it from me" Kenny said in a mysterious voice. Tyson was starting to blush a bright pink colour.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tyson said.

"Don't lie Tyson" Kenny said.

"I don't like anybody!" Tyson yelled.

"Really? Just the name 'Kai' ring any bells?" Kenny said. Tyson was speechless. His was turning red.

"How the hell do you find out?" Tyson said in a angry voice.

"Oh come on Tyson! The way you look at him, the way you talk to him, you probably think of him in your sleep too" Kenny said.

"That's not true!" Tyson yelled.

"Um in case you're wondering we've been ready to minutes ago and been listening to your conversation" Tyson turned around noticed Max and Ray.

"Um... Um... You didn't hear anything!" Tyson yelled while ran out the door. Everyone was running to catch up to Tyson. After the all ran out the door, a shadow figure appeared in front of the door.

"Everything is going acording to plan. Soon they won't live to see tomorrow".

**A/N:Well um... that's the first chapter! Hopefully you liked it. Please review!**


	2. At the Carnival

**Funhouse**

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! Here's chapter 2! There's bit of humor put in this chapter just to let you know **3

**The names I gave to the shadowy figures(there's more then one)suck like hell **

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked.

No one answered.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked again.

No one answered.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked once more.

"Yes we are! Now stop asking the same question fifty times!" Kenny yelled.

"Okay!" Tyson said.

1 min later

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine be that way!" Tyson said as he turned his head from everyone else.

"Look! I see lights!" Max said.

"And they look like..." Ray started to trail off. Everyone kicked in.

"Carnival lights!"

Everyone started to run. Of course Tyson was beating them because he wanted to get to the food before it's all gone. But that's not the only reason why he was speeding up. He wanted to know if Kai was going to be there. He if was, then he and Kai could go on rides and maybe tell him how he felt about him.

Everyone came to dead stop when they reached to the carnival. It was very bright and beautiful.

"I want the cotton candy!" Tyson yelled out.

"How come I knew he was going to say that?" Max asked.

"Because that's the only thing that Tyson can think about, Food" Ray said.

"That's not the only thing that Tyson thinks about" Kenny said in a low quiet voice.

"What was that Kenny? Max and I weren't listening" Ray said.

"Oh nothing!" Kenny said as he began to run to the cotton candy machine.

Everyone got cotton candy each and went to find a near by bench to eat it.

"Doesn't this look good Ray?" Kenny questioned.

"It sure does!" Ray said.

Each one took a bite at of there cotton candy but their faces turned green.

"Eww! This is gross!" Max said.

"Yeah! What the hell is in this crap!" Tyson yelled.

Everyone threw away their cotton candy and went to played some of the games they had. Just then after they left the shadowy figure appeared again.

"It won't be long now... So they will all die" The figure said.

"Not if I kill them first!" Someone said.

The figure turned around and saw another shadowy figure. The figure put down the hood covering it's face.

"Tymira! What the hell do you want? This is my job! Our master sent me here to kill them! Not you!" The figure yelled.

"Oh come! You are the weakest link in this whole project!" Tymira said.

"That's not true!" The figure said.

"Yes it is and you know it!" Tymira laughes as she disappeared in a flash.

The figure was angry.

"I will kill them. Then Tymira will shut up and then our master will kill her!"

**And that's the end of chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. The Funhouse

**Funhouse**

**A/N: It's been a while eh? Here's chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

Tymira was sitting in a dark room that looked like a dead garden.

"Soon I will kill them, For our master. No one will get in my way!"

Meanwhile at the carnival the Tyson was thinking.

'I wonder if Kai is here.'

He was was so lost in his thoughts he didn't here Kenny call his name.

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled.

"Huh! What!" Tyson said shapping out of his thoughts.

He heared Max and Ray laughing in the backround.

"What? What's so funny!" Tyson yelled.

"Do you realize that while you were daydreaming you bumped into Kai?" Kenny said.

"Huh?" Tyson said confused. He looked up and saw Kai right in front of him.

"Um... Hi Kai! What are you doing here?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Right... I came because I thought you could use me around. You know everytime I'm not around you always get yourself in trouble" Kai said.

Max, Ray, and Kenny were laughing so hard they couldn't breath anymore. They were laughing because it was true. Tyson always got himself in trouble when Kai wasn't around. Tyson was blushing as hell. He looked like a fresh tomato.

"Hey! That's not true! I don't always get into trouble!" Tyson yelled.

"Right..." Kai said.

Everyone was walking around checking out everything. But something caught everyone's eye. It was giant hose with the word "Funhouse" painted on it.

"Hey this looks pretty cool!" Tyson said cheerfully.

Kenny was grabbing Ray's shrit.

"It looks frighting!" Kenny said.

"Kenny it doesn't look that scary!" Ray said trying to clam down Kenny.

"Come on! Lets go inside!" Tyson said cheerfully.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kenny said.

Everyone went inside. The figure appeared again.

"It's almost time. They will die! And Tymira will not be in my way!" The figure said.

**A/N: Well that's chapter three! Thank you for people who have reviewed so far. Please review! Please? **


	4. Kenny The Murderer

**Funhouse **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll be sure to update more often. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I wish I did.**

"I hate this place! Ray I want to go!"

"Relax Kenny! Nothing is wrong here!"

"Are you fucking blind! There is nothing in this place!" Kai yelled.

"Colourful vocabulary Kai. Very colourful" Max said.

"What is so wrong about that you retard?" Ray yelled back.

"I don't fucking believe this! You think it's normal for a funhouse to be empty!" Kai yelled.

"Would you two stop fighting already!" Max yelled back.

Max is ignored and Kai and Ray are still fighting. Kenny is looking at the ground.

"Hey Kenny are you alright?" Tyson asked.

Everyone turns to Kenny. He is still looking at the ground.

"Everyone is going to die"

"What the hell are you talking about Kenny? Stop it!" Tyson screamed.

"Why Tyson? Are you scared?"

"No... I'm not scared!"

"Really? Then why do you want me to stop?"

"Um... Good question"

Kai and Ray are laughing their heads off.

"Kenny you really done it! You got Tyson scared!" Max said.

"I wasn't scared!"

Kenny slowly put up his head and slowly out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife.

"You don't get it do you? You are about to die Tyson so don't joke about it!"

"Okay now you went a bit over the limit there Kenny. It's not funny anymore"

Kenny started to move slowly up to Tyson with the knife in his hand. Tyson started to back away.

"Kenny what are you doing? Put down the god damn knife!"

"Aww... Is Tyson scared? Don't worry this will be quick and filled with pain"

"Kenny stop!" Max said.

"Yeah! I mean sure Tyson gets you mad once in a while but that doesn't mean you should kill him!" Ray said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Ray. You're next on the list"

"But Kenny... You're not like this. What's gotten in to you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine so shut up and let me contiune what I was doing!"

Kenny turned back to Tyson and Tyson was trying to climb the wall.

"No! Get away from me!"

"You can't get way from me Tyson"

Kenny jumped onto Tyson trying to stab him.

"Oh no! Kenny's gone mental!" Max said.

"Gee... You don't say?" Kai said.

"We have to do something before Tyson gets hurt!" Ray said.

"Meh, lets leave him there" Kai said.

"I don't believe you Kai! Don't you care for Tyson at all? Not even a bit?" Max yelled.

Kai started to blush.

"Well... "

"No time! I have an idea!"

Ray points to a piece of wood lying on the floor.

"We can use to knock out Kenny!"

"Great idea Ray!" Max said.

Ray goes to pick up the piece of wood and runs to Kenny. He raises the wood and... taps him on the head. Kai, Max, and Tyson sweatdropped.

"You think that's going to knock him out!" Tyson yelled still trying keep Kenny from stabbing him.

"Maybe we should let Kai do it..." Max said quietly.

Kai goes up to Ray and takes the piece of wood from him. Kai raises it and knocks Kenny out cold.

"No! Kenny! What did you do you to him!" Ray yelled.

"Stop your crying. He'll wake up soon"

Kai threw the piece of wood across the room and ended Kenny's taste for killing Tyson.

"Thanks Kai!" Tyson said happily.

"Whatever"

**A/N: End of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed that. My friends did! R/R!**


End file.
